


Blackest Night: Gotham Girls

by Shayera Thal (WierdAlienFantasies)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blackest Night, Blue Lantern!Steph, Gen, Girls Being Awesome, Pre-Flashpoint (DCU), Rooftop Tag, Steph pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WierdAlienFantasies/pseuds/Shayera%20Thal
Summary: Cass is back in Gotham, and Steph is the first person she pays a visit to. Unfortunately for them a black ring crashes their reunion...





	Blackest Night: Gotham Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts).



Steph is working on her Batman pose. She’s the only cape in West Gotham for the night, and she knows for a fact Barbara is off with Dick, otherwise she wouldn’t risk it. If she was caught she’d never hear the end of it. It’s not like she wants to be Bruce (she does sometimes wish she was Black Canary because Dinah’s beyond badass but Bruce? Not a chance). It’s just that he has this way of standing, gazing down on the streets of Gotham, that screams “brooding hero”. Steph struggles a bit with the whole dark and intimidating persona, hence her current efforts to perfect the Batman pose.

Having finally managed to get her cape to fly in just the right way Steph turns back around, only to come face to face with another girl in a mask. It is such a shock Steph loses her balance, nearly falling off the rooftop. Luckily the girl reacts, a hand shooting out with lightning fast reflexes to grab her arm and steady her.

“Holy surprises, you almost scared me to death! I swear, I need to get B to incorporate bells into your next costume so I can hear you coming.”

The girl’s face splits into a large grin.

“Good to see you too.”

Mirroring the grin with one of her own, Steph allows the act to drop and pulls the other girl in close.

“It really is good to see you Cass.”

As they break apart, Steph takes a moment to look over Cass’s new costume.

“Wow, nice suit. Not sure about the wraps though…”

Cass shrugs, eyes sparkling mischievously.

“Helena’s suggestion. She said the blood would inspire a certain… respect in criminals.”

While Steph is ever in awe of Helena’s seemingly endless creativity when it comes to intimidation and violence, she has to wonder whether such a touch is necessary. She’s fairly sure Cass could go out in no clothes at all and inspire terror in all who stood against her… though that would probably get a little cold for her. Trying desperately to forget the images of naked superheroes now circulating her head, Steph changes the topic.

“So, what brings you back to Gotham?”

Cass shrugs, making a vague gesture.

“I wanted a break from Hong Kong. Also… I wanted to see you.”

She pauses for a moment, gazing out across the Gotham skyline. With a shake of her head she snaps out of whatever reverie she’d fallen into, giving Steph a playful shoulder bump as she continues.

“Got to make sure you’re not messing up too badly.”

Steph returns the shoulder bump with interest, enough to make any normal person lose their balance. Cass being Cass, she doesn’t move an inch.

“Hey, you gave me the costume. So anytime I mess up it’s technically _your_ fault.”

Cass raises one eyebrow, and Steph can’t maintain the serious expression she was trying to hold. Gesturing out across the skyline, Cass speaks.

“It’s quiet out. We’re not needed. I was thinking we could play rooftop tag. That is, if you haven’t forgotten how to play.”

“Oh, I’ve not forgotten. I think you’ll find I’m better now. You’re not going to be running circles around me this time.”

“I doubt that.”

In a move so fast Steph barely registers it Cass darts forward to poke her squarely between the ribs then pivots on a single foot, launching herself off the edge of the roof. She plunges in a graceful swan dive, releasing her grapple at the last second to gracefully swing off towards the next roof. As Steph scrambles to catch up she indignantly calls out.

“Hey, no fair! I wasn’t ready!”

As Steph swings, leaps and scrambles from roof to roof Cass stays just two paces ahead of her. Every now and then she’ll turn and stick her tongue out, daring Steph to make a lunge only to dart away leaving Steph crashing to the floor. Just like old times, the two of them soon lose track of time. Just like old times, Steph remains unable to tag Cass even once, left gasping for breath in the dust. However, unlike old times even Cass works up a sweat, a fact Steph takes more pride in than she probably should. They are just within sight of the GCPD headquarters when their comms crackle to life as one. There is a lot of interference at first, covering any words. Then Barbara’s voice breaks through the static. Only fragments can be made out, but the clear panic in Barbara’s tone chills Steph to the bone.

“Calling all heroes… requesting assistance… black rings… don’t let them touch you… dead being brought back… overwhelmed… global attack… feed on emotions… targeting those who have died and come back...”

Another burst of static, louder than any before, cuts through and then the comms fall ominously silent. Cass turns to look at Steph, and she can see the concern in her eyes even through her mask. Neither of them speak, but Steph knows what Cass is thinking. _You died and came back._

Steph opens her mouth (her brain having yet to decide whether she’s going to say something comforting or make a bad joke of  it all) only to be interrupted by Cass grabbing her shoulder and spinning her round.

“Look!”

There, in the distance, a small object appears to be hurtling towards them. It glows with a sickly light, so dark it is almost black, and just looking at it fills Steph with a sinking feeling of dread. As it comes ever closer she can make out its shape, but by then she’s already well aware of what it is. Cass snaps her out of it, shoving her forward.

“Go! We have to move, now!”

Steph doesn’t wait to be told twice, launching forward. Cass stays right behind her, barking out instructions as they madly scramble away. Steph doesn’t need to look behind her, as the rising dread she feels tells her the ring is gaining on them. She is racing across the rooftop of a particularly large apartment block when Cass slams into her from behind, hissing out.

“Get down!”

The ring zips by where their heads were just moments ago before halting. For a moment it hangs there, suspended in the air. Steph gets a feeling like it is staring right into her soul. Then it launches forward again, and this time there is nowhere for Steph to run or hide.

“No!”

In desperation Cass throws herself in the path of the ring. It slams into her chest, sending her rolling several feet away. Steph is frozen in place by some unseen force, forced to watch in horror as Cass gives a cry of pain and writhes in a heap. As Steph watches, unable to turn away, an awful realisation dawns on her. Although all those years ago her heart briefly stopped, Steph herself has never actually died. Cass, on the other hand, once bled out from a stab wound inflicted by her mad “brother”. She was only brought back to life after her body was tossed into a Lazarus pit. The ring had never been after Steph. Cass had been its target…

A dreadful moan breaks Steph out of her thoughts. As she continues to be held in place against her will she watches as Cass rises up from where she’d collapsed, then turns to face her. Steph has to suppress a gasp at just how different her friend now looks. Cass’s skin has taken on a deathly pallor, her face pulled back in a grim mockery of a smile. Her costume hangs in tatters, a sinister emblem replacing the yellow bat. Worst of all is the wound, a slash across her heart, dribbling black blood. Cass takes a step towards Steph, her horrible grin impossibly widening. She opens her mouth, her voice rasping out like nails on a chalkboard.

“Fear. Will. Hope… and love? How sweet. How naïve. Your heart will taste wonderful.”

Just as Cass gets within two paces of Steph the strange force keeping her still dissipates, causing her to fall to the ground. She immediately launches back onto her feet, but doesn’t try to run. There is no way she could outpace Cass. As she activates the emergency beacon in her gauntlet, Steph offers up a silent prayer that someone manages to receive it. She knows she can’t last long against Cass, her only hope being that the transformation cost Cass some of her fighting ability.

“Cass? Cass, listen to my voice. You have to figh-”

Steph is cut off as Cass’s fist whips out to connect with her jaw. The impact stuns her momentarily, her senses only just returning in time for her to block the follow-up kick. The force sends Steph sliding back two paces. She tries to use that to her advantage, but in two quick steps Cass is within her guard again. Steph does her best to draw on her training to no avail. Cass easily reads and avoids each strike she makes, returning each blow with her own vicious strike. Only Steph’s body armour shields her from broken bones. Through gritted teeth she tries again.

“Come on Cass… I know you’re in there somewh-”

A front kick to her stomach briefly knocks the wind out of Steph. She crumples over, then with a shuddering deep breath straightens up once more.

“I’m not giving up on you Cass, you hear me? I know you’re in there somewhere. I know you’re stronger than this. I-”

A roundhouse sends her sprawling to the floor. As Steph pushes herself up she coughs up blood. Watching Cass stalk closer once again, Steph is struck by a sudden realisation. Cass, the _real_ Cass, is skilled enough to have killed her three times over by now. There is only one explanation for her continued existence. Cass must be fighting the ring, holding back her attacks. With a grunt of pain Steph rises to her feet, holding her hands up.

“I won’t fight you Cass. I believe in you. I know you would never hurt me…”

Steph catches a flash of colour reflected in Cass’s eyes, then feels something slam into her back. Instead of pain, her body is engulfed in a warm feeling. It feels strangely familiar. Almost like… _hope_. Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice sounds.

**Stephanie Brown of Sector 2814, you have great hope in your heart. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps.**

There is a flash of bright blue light. Steph can still feel the warmth of hope, radiating outwards from her right hand. She looks down and is shocked to see not only a glowing blue ring now adorning her finger but also that her uniform has transformed into an all-blue ensemble, complete with new insignia. Steph can’t help but comment.

“Well, it’s not eggplant but damn do I look cute in blue!”

It is only then that she becomes aware of two things. First, she is glowing faintly. Second, she is _floating_.

“I’m _supergirl_?”

At that Cass seemingly gets over her shock at the transformation, throwing herself forward with a terrible howl. Steph feels the ring’s energy hum and instinctively grasps onto it, sending it outwards towards Cass. Before her eyes a construct of blue light solidifies around Cass, holding her in place. Steph feels an itch at the back of her head, and then suddenly she knows what she has to do.  She starts to speak, glowing brighter with every word

“In fearful day, in raging night,

With strong hearts full, our souls ignite,

When all seems lost in the War of Light,

Look to the stars-- For hope burns bright!”

With the final word the light, now so bright it is blinding, settles over Cass. She is completely surrounded by a glowing aura for a few seconds. Then with a clink the black ring, no longer glowing, drops to the ground. The light fades, revealing a groggy but otherwise restored to normal Cass. She sways on her feet then pitches forward. Steph reaches out to catch her, her uniform shifting back to normal as she does so. Cass spends a few moments gathering herself before turning to face Steph. A complex mix of emotions churn behind her grey eyes.

“Thank you. You… you saved me.”

Steph smiles, giving her a friendly squeeze.

“Hey, you did a lot of the work. If you hadn’t fought it, I’d be dead now.”

Cass gives a noise that indicates she doesn’t agree, but doesn’t push it. Her gaze flickers down to the now dead black ring at her feet. In a move so fast Steph jumps, her left foot shoots out and crushes the black ring under her boot.

“Good riddance.”

Cass’s voice is laden with disgust. Once she is satisfied the ring is well and truly destroyed, she turns back to Steph. She eyes the still glowing ring on Steph’s own finger with some small measure of apprehension.

“What about that one?”

Steph smiles gently.

“It’s okay, the blue ring is nothing to fear. Even so… there is another sentient out there who needs it more than I do.”

With that she removes the ring from her finger. It hovers before her for a moment, before circling her and Cass once then speeding off into the sky. The two girls stand side by side, arms around each other’s shoulders, and watch until it disappears from sight.


End file.
